


Birthday Surprise

by minniebingsu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi - Freeform, Deephwi, Lee Daehwi-centric, M/M, daehwi’s bday, im youngmin - Freeform, jinhwi, kim donghyun - Freeform, park woojin - Freeform, surprise, wanna one is already over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniebingsu/pseuds/minniebingsu
Summary: January 29, 2019 - It’s Daehwi’s birthday and it’s been almost a month since Wanna One disbanded.





	Birthday Surprise

January 29, 2019

Today was a special day for Daehwi, it was his 18th Birthday. Though it was his special day he was just lying down on his bed not bothering to get up. He was just starring out of his window looking at the dimmed morning sky. It was the 29th day since Wanna One just ended and maybe that was the reason why he just laid there on his bed. Soon he heard the door open and looked up to see Youngmin holding a gift for him. “Oh you’re awake already. Happy Birthday Daehwi! This came in earlier not sure who’s it from. No name but it said it’s for you.” He said while taking glances on the gift before he handed it to Daehwi. Daehwi grabbed it from Youngmin’s hands and read the note, “To my Daehwi! Happy Birthday!” After giving the gift Youngmin went out of the room but Daehwi was certain he heard him murmured “to my Daehwi” and giggled.

Daehwi kept starring at the gift for about 3 minutes now, still wondering who it came from but then was startled from Woojin’s laugh which came from outside. He heard a beep from his phone which was at the other side of his bed. He checked who messaged him, it was the Wanna One hyungs greeting him in their group chat. Jisung, Sungwoon and Jaehwan decided to private message him an even longer birthday greeting and this made Daehwi smile. But that smile of his eventually vanished when he saw Jinyoung didn’t message him yet. Jinyoung was online, in fact he even saw the messages in the group chat. This broke his heart. “Jinyoung-hyung a simple Happy Birthday would be fine but nothing at all that’s to much!” He said to himself and he felt a tear drop down his cheeks. He threw his phone down the bed and went under the sheets and closed his eyes. “It’s my birthday and its already a bad day because of you!” He said in his mind. He then turned to the other side of his bed but accidentally hit something which fell of his bed. He sat up to check what it was. It was the gift Youngmin gave earlier. This time it was open because it fell off. He looked confused because what was in the gift was a recorder and an envelope. He picked it up and read what was on the envelope.

Envelope: Hwi! Be sure to play what’s on the recorder first before opening the envelope.

Daehwi followed what was written so before he opened the envelope he pressed play on the recorder. “Daehwi-yah, my Daehwi, Happy Birthday!” After he heard that first sentence Daehwi tears flowed down his check. He knew it was Jinyoung’s voice. He really taught Jinyoung didn’t want to greet him. He taught that was the whole message but he wanted to hear his hyung’s voice again so he pressed play, it turned out there was more that Jinyoung had to say. “Hyung is sad that we aren’t together anymore, that I don’t see you the moment I wake up anymore. Hyung gave you an envelope right, so now is the time to open it.” Daehwi opened the envelope only to make him cry even more. He realizes there is more to play so he continued to press the play button. “Remember that picture it was you and I eating pizza together when Boa-sunbaenim gifted all of us pizza? Now look at the next card, remember that? You ranked 3rd and after your speech you ran up and I was there prepared to give you the biggest hug you would get. Look at the next. That’s us during the first season of Wanna One Go in the dog cafe. And the next, you and me in the Show-Con. Next, our fight! Remember that? I’m sure you do! HAHAHA” Daehwi as well laughs and continues to listen to his hyung’s message. “Next picture is our Fan-Con, it’s us holding hands.” As Daehwi goes through the pictures and Jinyoung’s message tears kept flowing down. “The last picture was taken 30 days ago. I never wanted to let go of your hand that time. I hugged you tight and you hugged me tight, I didn’t want to let go, but the time we all feared had come. Daehwi I love you and I miss you. Happy Birthday.” That was the end of Jinyoung’s long birthday message. Daehwi still crying, couldn’t expect to receive such a beautiful gift for someone he cared so much for. He missed his hyung, he missed the caring Jinyoung by his side. He kept crying thinking about Jinyoung and how he definitely missed him but his thoughts were interrupted again by Woojin’s laughter from outside which made him curious on what was happening. He could hear but softly Woojin say, “Go now. I’m pretty sure he’s done listening to it.” Daehwi decided to stand and go out and find out what was happening outside. Just before he grabbed the door knob someone from outside opened the door. Daehwi was about to move back but then was hit by the door and he fell down on the floor. “Ah!! Ouch!!” He shouted. As soon as he opened his eyes he was shocked to see who was in front him then tears started to flow down his face once again. “Does it hurt Daehwi-yah, I’m sorry!” Jinyoung said while worrying about Daehwi which he recklessly hit with the door. “Nice one Jinyoung. You wanted to be sweet, now his in your arms. HAHAHAHAHA.” Donghyun said.

Jinyoung helped Daehwi up and sit him on his bed. Youngmin closed the door for them to give them a little bit of privacy. Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Jinyoung decided to break the silence, “So, how do you like my gift?” Daehwi only stared at him. “What? You don’t like it Hwi?” Jinyoung asked. Daehwi shook his head which maked Jinyoung frown. “I love it hyung.” Daehwi said will smiling. This made Jinyoung smile big. He then grabbed Daehwi into a hug. After a little while Daehwi felt a part of his shirt was damped. He looked up only to see Jinyoung who was crying. “Hyung, why are you crying?” Jinyoung doesn’t answer. Daehwi asked again but again he was left with no reply. Daehwi then stood up and stared at him. Jinyoung looked up at him. A minute has passed and Jinyoung decided to stand as well, suddenly Daehwi cupped Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung didn’t looked shocked at all in fact he kind of liked the felling. He suddenly had a flashback when Daehwi did the same back then when they both ranked in the top 11. His flashback was interrupted when he felt Daehwi’s lips on his. It was a soft and sweet kiss for both of them. Daehwi decided to break the kiss only to be met with refuse from Jinyoung who grabs his neck to kiss him again then Daehwi put his arms on Jinyoung’s shoulders. Neither were the two shy that moment. Jinyoung slid his arms down to Daehwi’s hips, carried him up and Daehwi rapped his legs around Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung then pushed Daehwi’s body to the wall. He earned a gasp from Daehwi and Jinyoung took this as an opportunity to slide in his tongue. Daehwi responded to this and does the same. Passion filled the kiss but then Daehwi decided to break the kiss leaving Jinyoung with a puzzled face. “Hyung can you put me down?” “Ah, sorry.” After Jinyoung put Daehwi down Daehwi walked back to his bed and sat down, Jinyoung followed him. Silence yet again filled the room but this silence broke when both said in unison, “I love you.” Both smiled at each and this time Jinyoung leaned closer, started kissing Daehwi and laid him down. Their intimate moment was interrupted yet again by Woojin’s laugh but this time even louder because he had opened the door only to see the two kissing. “HAHAHAHAHA I told you hyung these two would kiss. I win the bet!” “Woojin-hyung you? Bet?” Daehwi shouted. Jinyoung got off of Daehwi and pulled him out of the bed and both walked out of the room. “Blow your candles. Faster we’ve been waiting. Jinyoung how long did it have to take to profess your love?!” Donghyun said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t resist this boy’s lips.” Jinyoung said while placing icing on Daehwi’s lips which made him turn red. “But he kissed me first.” Said Jinyoung before kissing the icing off Daehwi’s lips which made Daehwi push Jinyoung and made Jinyoung whine. “Enough for now. Let’s eat cake!” Donghyun shouted. “Hyung all you do is eat! And that’s my cake fyi!” Exclaimed Daehwi. “If you want you and Jinyoung to keep kissing then go back to the room and do it there not in front of us 3.” Donghyun said back at Daehwi. After hearing this Jinyoung carried Daehwi in a bridal style position and brought him back to the room. “I was joking Jinyoung-ah, let’s eat cake come on! At least blow the candles Daehwi-yah!” Said Donghyun but only did the 3 heard the door lock as a reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic!! not the best but i hope you enjoyed
> 
> follow me : @minniebingsu


End file.
